


The Chapstick Challenge

by the_dangerous_ginger



Series: Destiel Smut Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Chapstick Challenge, Come play, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas decide to do the chapstick challenge with a bit of a twist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chapstick Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> ~K

“If you get one wrong, you have to take off an article of clothing.”

“Dean, nowhere in the rules does it say that.”

“That's because I just made it up. C’mon sweetheart, it'll be fun. It's just blindfolds and kissing, what's better than that?”

He grinned and wagged his eyebrows when Castiel glared at him from across the living room.

“Fine.”

Dean laughed and bounded into the bathroom, retrieving the bag he had stashed under the sink then returned to the living room.

“So tell me,” he pulled two eye masks out, one pink and one black, “are you feeling  _ Fabulous _ today, or more like a  _ Sleeping Princess? _ ”

Castiel rolled his eyes and grabbed the fabulous one from him.

“You look better in pink satin than I do.” Cas told him sweetly, not so subtly hinting at their recent adventure involving a pair of now ruined panties, and turned to walk to the couch.

Dean ignored his comment in favor of smacking Castiel’s ass.

“Let's play.”

He dumped the rest of the bag’s contents on the coffee table and they each set to work on opening the various packages of chap stick.

Once all opened and put back in the bag again, they turned towards each other and sat cross legged on the couch.

“Who goes first?” Cas asked him, seemingly more excited about the challenge now.

Dean shrugged, “We'll play for it, loser goes first.”

The two played a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Dean’s scissors losing to Cas’s rock.

“Sam is right, you always pick scissors.” Cas laughed.

“Shut up.” He muttered, pulling the eye mask over his eyes.

Dean could hear Cas rifle through the bag and uncap one of the tubes. A minute later warm hands settled on his thighs.

“Ready?”

He nodded and felt Cas move closer and his heart rate kick up a notch.

Being kissed while blindfolded was… interesting, because, while he couldn't see Cas, he still knew exactly how to move to compliment him.

There was a bit of disappointment when Cas pulled away but he got over it and licked his lips. He searched for the hint of flavor hidden within the waxy coating, coming back with something that tasted like…

“Peach.”

“Good job, Mr. Winchester. One point for you.”

Dean grinned at him and pulled his eye mask down around his neck.

“Your turn.”

While Cas secured his eye mask, Dean reached into the bag and pulled out a coconut one.

He applied it generously on his lips and grabbed Castiel’s face.

“This one is easy.”

Dean kissed him, letting him lick and trace the shape of his lips, before pulling away.

“You're right, it is easy. Coconut.”

“Ding, point for you.”

They traded out again, Dean having to lose his socks because apple tasted too much like strawberry.

“Alright, alright, quit gloatin’.” He griped which only made Castiel smirk even more.

They played some more until both of them were down to jeans.

He pulled another tube out of the bag and grinned.

Milk and honey flavored.

This time when they kissed, Cas went in for the kill, drawing Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting and sucking the flavor off his lip.

He let go of Dean’s lip, only to growl, “Honey.” before diving back in.

Dean ended up with his bare back pressing into the couch cushions, game clearly over,  and laughing when both eye masks were flung across the room.

The laugh quickly turned into a moan when Cas settled over top of him, rutting down against him. 

Neither of them lasted long, especially after being so turned on from the game.

Thankfully, Castiel had the forethought to release them both from their jeans before it was too late, and together they painted the softness of Dean’s tummy white.

When they'd both caught their breath, Cas reached between them and scooped up some of the mess. The dirty bastard brought it up to Dean's lips and smeared it across them then leaned down to kiss him again.

He hummed when the taste of the two of them mingled between them.

“Us. My favorite.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know!


End file.
